Music is a common part of cultural rituals, social events, and is valued for its artistic and emotional expression. Following speech perception, music appreciation is the next most commonly expressed desire of implant recipients. However, current devices and coding strategies are not optimal for music perception or enjoyment. Implant recipients perform significantly below normal-hearing persons on perception of pitches, melodies and musical instruments;the sound quality is also sub par. Furthermore, strong correlations between pitch perception and speech reception in noise suggest that improved pitch resolution is a key factor in speech reception in noisy situations as well as for music perception. Given attainment of reasonable transmission of speech in quiet with current CIs, music perception seems a logical objective for implant benefit and, one can argue, is a more stringent test than speech of implant design. In conjunction with Projects 1 (A+E) and 2 (Binaural hearing), we will test the effectiveness of novel devices and signal processors with regard to music perception and enjoyment. We will also examine relations among pitch discrimination, speech perception, and cognition as factors in perception of "real-world" musical stimuli. Past research indicates that, for adult Cl users, music training can improve music perception of some aspects of music listening. We will compare and contrast the efficiency and effectiveness of different types of systematic music training for adults and pediatric Cl recipients. In collaboration with Project 3, (Electrophysiology), we will identify those factors associated with unusual benefit for music perception by testing Cl recipients ("star" users) from our center as well as from other U.S. centers. Finally, we will document long-term changes in music perception, enjoyment and participation of adult and pediatric Cl recipients. In collaboration with Project 5 (Developmental Studies), we will examine participation in music as an indicator of sociocultural affiliation with deaf, hearing, or both cultures.